Banjo-Kazooie Go Earthbound
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Ness ends up in Spiral Mountain, which confused Banjo-Kazooie. But that wasn't the only swap between worlds that happened...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey... where did that boy come from?" Kazooie asked Banjo as the two were exploring Spiral Mountain for fun, only to see a certain PSI powered human boy named Ness scurrying around, attacking the googly eyed vegetables with his wooden baseball bat.

Banjo scratched his head as he glanced back at Kazooie. "No idea... but maybe we should keep an eye on him. You know, to be safe."

"Yeah sure, to be safe." Kazooie muttered as she then fired a blue egg at Ness, hitting him in the face. "Hey! Yeah, you, the one with egg on your face!"

Ness gobbled up the egg splattered on him as he gave out a satisfied burp, waving at Kazooie with a confident smile. "Okay!"

Banjo and Kazooie squinted their eyes as they couldn't believe how peppy Ness acted after that. Ness then turned around and fired a PK Fire at a bouncing carrot, setting him on fire as Banjo rubbed his chin while Kazooie shook her feathery head.

"Something about this boy is rubbing me the wrong way."

"You sure it's not just you coming up with a cold?"

"Well... when you put it like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Mumbo Jumbo found himself inside an elevator as he was wondering how he got there, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mumbo confused as to how Mumbo got here." Stated Mumbo in third person as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mumbo wonder where bear and bird are."

"Hey... stop staring at my hips." The elevator lady snapped as she felt her stomach rumble, letting out a muffled fart as she fanned the air.

Mumbo was disgusted by the smelly stink the human girl released, prompting him to use his want to turn the elevator lady into a washing machine. "Lady now a machine of washing. Lady should go and watch yourself when around others!" He then laughed heartily.

* * *

Back with bear and bird in Spiral Mountain, Banjo and Kazooie were confused by Ness.

"He still creeps me out..." Kazooie whispered into Banjo's ear.

"No kidding." Banjo stated as he nodded in agreement, with him spotting Ness munching on a bouncing onion.

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out playfully, content with eating some veggies.

"Look, Mr. Okay, do you know how you got here in the first place?" Banjo asked while rubbing his chin.

"He probably doesn't know." Kazooie scoffed as she was sorting through the various eggs within the backpack.

Ness blinked as he checked his own backpack, pulling out an assortment of food as Banjo and Kazooie glanced at each other, both of them not knowing what to say as Kazooie handed Banjo some yellow jigsaw pieces and golden musical notes, showing it to Ness.

"Do you know what these are?" Banjo asked as he held the jiggies and notes in his hands.

Ness had his mouth open up as he blinked, tilting his head to the right as he pointed at himself, letting out a wet fart.

"Ugh, this kid is a class act..." Kazooie sarcastically said as she shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Banjo and Kazooie were still with Ness in Spiral Mountain, with the trio heading up the actual named spiral itself as they were approaching the entrance to Gruntilda's Lair, with old Grunty herself watching.

"Those idiots think they can get up here?" Gruntilda Winkybunion scoffed as she adjusted her purple scarf, the green warty witch shaking her head. "Pah, I'll make them full of fear!"

"Well, what do we do with him?" Kazooie asked as she was performing her talon trot, with Banjo hanging on her back.

Banjo thought as he rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "Hrm, I dunno..."

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed as he clapped his hands while twirling around, giggling as he winked with his right eye.

"...You know, him saying that gets more annoying than the noises I used to make whenever I did this," Kazooie pointed out as she was tempted to fire an egg right at Ness' face.

"Maybe we should play him a tune, that ought to calm him down," Banjo suggested.

"If you say so..." Kazooie sighed as she let Banjo get back onto his feet, with the two animals turning to Ness.

* * *

Mr. Patch was towering over the city of Fourside, causing the people to look up in confusion as they had no idea what was going on, with it being the daytime and all as the city was showered in the shadow made by Mr. Patch's presence.

"I'm not so big now, am I?" Mr. Patch boasted as he barfed out rainbow colored beach balls.

The citizens of Fourside had no idea on how to combat Mr. Patch, who laughed as he proceeded to cast a huge shadow of himself over the metropolis, the big balloon green dinosaur being a vibrant contrast to Fourside.

* * *

Tooty Bear never knew how gassy Ness' mom could be, with the two farting females stinking up the home of the PSI blessed boy, with it surprisingly containing its stinky tunes to itself as the rest of the neighborhood was safe from hearing the smelly symphony. How Tooty got there?

"Wow! You're a really stinky mom!" Tooty exclaimed above her high pitched toots, which complimented the deep pitched bassy poots that Ness' mother was letting out.

"Well you know what they say... better out than in!" Ness' mom proclaimed as she then began pooting out sloppy farts to go with Tooty's tooting, both girls laughing it up as they smelled so bad yet felt so good.


End file.
